


Unspoken Limits

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sub Tina, Supportive Graves, Wax Play, dom graves, safe word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: Two One-Shots that have evolved into a linear narrative about kinky Tina and Percival.Tina experiments with a very kinky and possessive Percival Graves. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. First Time Together

“Mr Graves…” Tina whispered, their lips mere inches apart.  
“Uh uh.” Percival placed a finger to her lips to silence her. “I promise you will enjoy it.” He tried to reassure her. Tina’s chest inflated with a large decisive breath. They made eye contact and she was lost in his gaze. The warm glow of the fireplace heating his apartment made her want to melt into his sofa.

Without a word, Tina nodded faintly and Graves took that as her consent. He gently slid her jacket from her shoulders as he planted a kiss on her neck. Her shirt was next to go; he unbuttoned it as they locked lips. Tina’s hands found their way to his hair as he lowered himself down to remove her trousers. Once she was in her underclothes before him, he stepped back to admire her slim frame. He ran his hands up and down her flawless arms.  
“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me.” She looked down but he lifted her chin with his finger. “Tina, do you understand?” She nodded. “Tell me.” He said. She tenderly took his hand in her own.  
“I’m yours…” She whispered, a shy smile crossing her lips. Graves nodded and his smile disappeared, a focused expression replacing it.

He removed his coat and pressed his body against Tina’s. He slowly ran his hands down her arms and gently pulled them behind her. He slid a thin rope around her wrists and fastened it tightly. Tina let out a moan of obvious arousal as Percival pulled another rope around her arms, connecting her elbows, forcing her chest to jut out. He circled around her, running ropes across her chest and shoulders, pulling her arms close to her back. She felt her wetness begin to grow as he pulled a rope between her legs and connected it to a loop on her chest. He tightened it enough to give her some friction to work against. He encouraged her to lean into him as he continued to restrain her.

He planted kisses all over her exposed skin elicited excited shivers and moans from her. He tied her ankles and knees together while she was standing, forcing her to hop to keep her balance.  
“Let’s lie you down.” He placed his arms around her and lowered her body to the ground so he could continue working. Tina moaned as her body grew accustomed to her new state. The rope between her legs made her throb inside and she knew Percival also knew. How many times before had he done this to someone?

Graves left the room for a moment leaving Tina to squirm on the floor, testing her bonds. The pressure points felt warm and she loved it. He returned before a minute had passed holding something behind his back and two long red candles. He knelt down behind her and pulled her onto his lap. He secured another rope to her ankles and levered it with a loop on her back so her feet were pulled up towards her bottom. Not very tightly, but enough so that there was significant resistance if she tried to pull her legs away. Percival smiled and stroked the hair out of Tina’s face. Sweat dripped from her hairline.  
“You are doing so well, Miss Goldstein.” He said. Tina moaned, desperate to be touched. He pulled out what he was hiding. Tina had never seen one with her own eyes before but she knew what it was, what it’s purpose was. It was a gag. Suddenly she felt uneasy.  
“I don’t know sir…” She piped up.  
“It’s alright, beautiful.” He replied, sensing her anxiety. “Hold on to this. All you have to do it drop it and I will stop and cut you loose.” He stroked her cheekbones with his thumb.  
“Okay…” Tina said, trying to stay calm and let herself enjoy the attention. She felt Graves press a small bell into her palm and she gripped it tightly.

Percival lifted her chin up and her head was tiled back. Tina parted her lips for him and he slipped the rubber ball past her teeth. She bit down on it as he tightened the leather straps behind her head, securing it inside her mouth. She let out a groan as she got used to the sensation. Her tongue was roughly pressed beneath the ball and any attempt at talking would result in ugly struggling sounds. But, Graves did not find them ugly. In fact, every time Tina let out the smallest sound he felt the pressure in his trousers grow.

Now that she was completely helpless Percival let his hands explore her body. He ran his hands up her torso, applying pressure here and there. He cupped her breasts with his large hands and gave her throat a gentle squeeze. She moaned and struggled with the tiniest movements. Not trying to escape; enjoying the sensation of being at his mercy.

Before long, Percival lit one of the red candles and let wax begin to pool at the wick. Tina pressed her eyes closed as he tipped the candle to one side, sending a hot drip of wax onto her exposed stomach. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn. Within seconds of it touching her skin it had set again. She moaned loudly as he continued to drip hot wax onto her body. He let it drip onto her chest, above the seam of her bra and onto her neck. He knew she was sensitive there because she would buck a little every time a drop landed on her throat. He ran his hands through her hair and roughly pulled her head back as he dripped wax onto her thighs. She let out a breathless groan at the sudden movement. While she was still on edge he put the candle down and grabbed her crotch with his right hand. Tina squealed and bucked roughly against him. He pulled her head back again, elongating her neck as he applied more pressure against her. He let his thumb rub the outside of her panties and could feel her wetness though the thin black material. He gently tugged on the rope that was between her legs and Tina groaned loudly, kicking her leg out as far as her restraints would let her.

He quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and lifted her over one knee. She groaned and gripped tightly to the bell between her fingers. Graves lit the other candle and held in beneath one of her thighs, letting the flame lick at her skin.  
“Mmphh!” Tina cried out as it began to burn her. Yet, before it could do any real damage he would move the flame to a different spot. Tina squirmed in his grip so he took hold of the ropes securing her arms to keep her still.

Tina did not realise, but he put down the candle. She only knew when a huge smack came down on her arse.  
“Mmphhaaahh!” She screamed, searing pain flying though her body. Again he spanked her and she struggled against him. Tears filled her eyes as he continued to hit her. She wasn’t enjoying it anymore. Tears poured from her cheeks and onto the floor as she groaned through her gag. When she felt like she finally couldn’t take any more of a beating she opened her palm and the golden bell fell to the floor, letting out a tinkling signal to her master.

“Are you done, baby?” He asked softly, ceasing all motion. Tina made a desperate nod and Graves immediately flipped her onto her back and lowered her onto the ground. He removed her gag and she gasped for air as she pulled against the ropes still holding her. She coughed for a moment and saliva dripped down her throat. Percival grabbed a pair of large scissors.  
“Hang in there, doll. I’ll get you out now.” He snipped away at the ropes and slowly pressure was released from her skin. Her legs were free, then her torso and then finally the ropes were pulled away from her arms and she brought them around herself. Graves helped her sit up before wrapping her in a deep blue robe.  
“You did so well, Tina.” He said, looking into her eyes from where he knelt in front of her. He searched her eyes for panic or discomfort.  
“Thank you for stopping right away…” She croaked.  
“No, don’t worry about it. You didn’t know your own limits yet.” He took her gently by the chin and leaned in to kiss her. She let him.  
“I am so tired…” She observed her own body.  
“That’s normal, doll.” Graves replied. “Do you want to tell me why you wanted to stop, so I know?” Tina nodded, remembering her discomfort.  
“I… I don’t like being hit.” She said quietly. Tears sprung into her eyes as she felt humiliation flushing her cheeks.  
“Stop.” Graves said. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. Everybody likes and dislikes different things.” Tina nodded, wiping fresh tears from her face.  
“I think I wanna go home now…” She said. “Queenie might have waited up.”  
“Alright.” Graves said, disappointed that their time together was over. “Your clothes are over there.” He gestured to her pile of discarded work clothes. “I’ll make you a hot drink.”

Graves left her alone to dress. She could hear the kettle boiling in the next room as she tied her shoe laces. Her face felt hot. Her hands trembled. She was embarrassed by how much she had actually enjoyed herself. She looked down and saw the little bell still on the floor. She took it between her fingers and turned it in her grip.

Without waiting for her tea, Tina turned to the door and let herself out, the golden bell jingling happily in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure how many chapters this is going to have but they will probably end up being a series of one shots. Feel free to comment letting me know what you think or if you suggestions of what kind of things the characters could get up to xx


	2. Kitten

Tina tapped her heels together before taking in a large breath and knocking on the front door of Percival Graves’ apartment. The sun had already set and a night chill had made its self at home on the New York streets. She had told Queenie that she had a late night meeting to attend and assured her not to wait up.

The door opened and Percival stood on the other side, the top buttons of his collared shirt already undone.   
“Ah, Tina. Back for more I see?” He purred. “I expected you.” He opened the door a little but not enough for Tina to comfortably get though. In order to enter, she had to squish passed, under his arm that held onto the doorframe. Once she was inside, she awkwardly shrugged her shoulders and smiled.   
“Did you enjoy the other night?” He asked, closing the door and locking it. Tina nodded nervously, still feeling shy in his presence. “And what would you like to do tonight, my kitten?” It was the first time he had used a pet name with her. She smiled again before looking around the room.   
“Maybe you could surprise me?” She suggested softly.   
“Alright then.” Percival said, smiling.

Tina stiffened as he took slow steps towards her. He reached into her pocket and retrieved her little bell. He placed it into her right palm and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them. He moved his hands to her lapels where he lifted her coat from her shoulders and discarded it to the back of the sofa. Tina reached to further undo his shirt but his large hands stopped her.   
“No, kitten. Not yet.” He said firmly. Tina pouted a little but was soon distracted as he wrapped a long piece of black cloth over her eyes, tying it around her head. She let her mouth drop open as her other senses began to heighten. Now that her sight had been taken from her, she could feel every minute sensation on her skin.

Graves removed her clothing quickly, but left her in her underwear. Tina ran her fingers over the bell, the cool metal warming with her touch. Suddenly Percival was on her, his hands gripping her tightly as he lifted her over one shoulder. She let out a small gasp of shock as she felt the skin of her stomach touch the bare flesh of his shoulder. He dropped her onto his bed with a thud and as Tina went to peek out from under her blindfold he took her by the wrists. He held them above her head as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her roughly. He quickly secured her wrists to his headboard with a thin rope as she squirmed playfully beneath him.   
“Perci-“ She was cut off when his hand clasped itself over her mouth.   
“ _Sir_.” He hissed, his voice serious. “You address me as _sir_.” Tina nodded but he didn’t remove his hand. Instead he moved his other hand to between her legs. He pried her thighs apart with his knees and began to massage her pelvic bone. Tina huffed and moaned against him as he quickened his pace and deliberately increased pressure on her clitoris. Her legs involuntarily kicked out at the sudden stimulation. Percival enjoyed every sound that Tina let out as he played with her.   
“Mmph!” Tina moaned as his fingers slipped beneath her panties. He flicked at her and she involuntarily twitched with every peck. He took his hand away from her mouth in order to slide her panties down her legs.  
“Please sir!” She breathed. “I wanna see you.”   
“Not yet.” He replied, pushing a gag passed her lips. Tina protested, trying to wiggle her arms free of their bindings.

Tina’s body was tingling. She could feel his hands making their way down her sides, and onto her hips. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and Tina cried out as his tongue found her entrance.   
“Ahhhughh!” She screamed in pleasure as he stimulated her. He licked at her folds, loving how she tasted. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Graves paused for a moment to reposition himself on top of her. He straddled one of her legs and held the other out to the side. He quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it beneath her bottom, raising her into a better position.   
“You ready, kitten?” He asked her, his voice like velvet.  
“Uhhh!” Tina nodded her body shivering. She wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to be ready for but she would only have to wait a few seconds to find out.

Percival let his saliva drip down on top of her crotch and slowly slipped one of his fingers inside her.   
“Ah!” Tina moaned as he pulsed in and out of her. She bucked her free leg against his grip and he tightened his fingers around her ankle. Then there were two fingers pushing their way into her flesh. Tina pressed her head back against the pillow behind her and let out a throaty scream. It hurt so much but she couldn’t help but be aroused.   
“Yeah?” Percival said. “You love it don’t you? My little slut!” He laughed and added a third finger. Tina begged him to keep going as she found herself on the edge of climaxing.

Her moans ceased for a moment as her body stiffened. Then she let out a huge scream and her limbs shook against the bondage holding her. Percival moaned as his pet came onto his hand. He let her cum drip onto her stomach as he crawled up her shivering body.   
“Well done, my girl.” He whispered, his face above hers.

He peeled back her blindfold and found her tear soaked brown eyes staring up at him. With his knees on either side of her torso he removed her gag and planted a soft kiss on her already parted lips.   
“What do you say, kitten?” he cooed.  
“Thank you, sir…” Tina breathed, letting her eyes close. Percival removed her bra before untying her hands from the headboard, desperate for skin to skin contact. Tina lay still as he moved to lay beside her. She rolled onto her side and allowed him to scoop her in close to him, the curve of her spine fitting against the front of his body. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She felt him kiss the back of her head before nestling himself against her shoulder.   
“You’re perfect.” He whispered. Tina’s lips curled into a small smile as she savoured everything about the moment. She brought her arm in front of her and stared at the bell she still held between her fingertips. She gave it a soft jingle before closing her hand again, letting it fall to her side as Percival’s soft snores began to lull her off to sleep.


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, these aren't going to be one-shots from here on. I've decided to continue the story as a linear narrative Xx

It was two in the morning when Tina snuck back inside her apartment. Careful not to wake Queenie, she dressed in her pyjamas and slipped under the covers of her bed. She brought her wand beneath the sheets and silently whispered,   
“Lumos.” The tip of her wand lit up and she was able to examine the small slip of paper Percival had pressed into her hand as she left his apartment minutes earlier. It had been quickly scrawled in his own handwriting.

_Come to my office at 3pm tomorrow, kitten.  
Do not tell anyone. I will know._

Tina read it a couple of times, allowing her heartrate to return to a normal pace. It was risky. Graves would not approve of anyone knowing about their relationship.   
“Nox.” Her light disappeared and she slipped the paper beneath her pillow and placed her wand on her bedside table. Reassured, she could hear Queenie’s soft breathing from across the room.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The wait was agonising. It was quarter to three and Tina hadn’t achieved very much all day. As a low ranking Auror there was a lot of paperwork for her to do. Yet, half of it still sat untouched on her desk. When she decided it was finally time to leave the reached her arms into the sleeves of her black pin-stripe blazer and slid it up her arms. Rising from her chair she brushed her hair from her face and took a nervous breath.

Tina made her way through the winding corridors of MACUSA until she reached a stairwell, not wanting to risk taking an elevator and being spotted. She jogged up the six floors it took her to reach the level of his office and peered out from the stairwell, checking for onlookers. When it was clear she briskly made her way to Graves’ office door. She knocked.

After another agonising wait, Percival opened the door and pulled Tina inside.   
“You wanted to see me?” Tina said, puffing a little.   
“Take off your clothes.” Percival said without looking back at her.   
“Here? Sir, we are at work…” Tina scoffed.   
“Do you want it or not? What did you expect?” He sounded aggravated.   
“What’s wrong Mr Graves?” Tina asked, taking a step towards him.   
“I said take off your clothes, Goldstein! Before I strip you of them myself.” Tina was suddenly frightened. But, ever eager to please she took off her blazer and began unbuttoning her blouse.   
“Is everything alright?” Tina asked again, concerned by his disappointed expression. Grave’s didn’t reply as he undid his belt. Tina stepped out of her skirt and bent down to unlace her boots. Percival stared at her hungrily, ready to take what he wanted.

Tina’s eyes flicked up as him as she slowly stood up, realising the seductive power she held over him. She rolled her shoulders back, pushing her chest forwards as she stood up. Graves almost purred as he strutted over to her. She raised her chin proudly, trying to seem confident despite the fact she felt like a baby giraffe.   
“Come here, baby.” Graves held out his arms and Tina went into them willingly. She took hold of his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. He hooked his arms around her bottom and lifted her into the air, making her giggle. He put her down on the edge of his desk and flicked the back of her bra open. Tina suddenly covered herself.   
“What if someone comes in?” She said. Graves took hold of the side of her neck gently.   
“No one can. The door is locked from the inside and I am the only one who can unlock it.” Tina still looked over to the door before he used his hands to redirect her view towards his eyes.   
“You’re safe in here with me, kitten. Relax.” He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Graves unbuttoned his trousers and slid his cock out between the fabric. Tina gasped at the size of him. Before she had a chance to process what was happening, her thighs were parted and his tip was positioned at her entrance. Percival dug one hand into Tina’s slender hip as he drove himself inside her.   
“Ahhh oh Mercy Lewis!” Tina cried out, throwing her head back.   
“Christ!” Graves grunted, both hands now on her hips. He pounded his hips back and forth as Tina moaned and rubbed at herself. “That’s my job.” Percival said, pushing Tina’s hand away and replacing it with his own. Now that the pleasure was so unpredictable Tina couldn’t contain herself. She was lying with her back flat on the desk and her lover between her legs.   
“Sir, did you put a condom on?” Tina suddenly remembered.   
“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll pull out.” Graves replied, quickening his pace.   
“Wait! I think we should stop, I don’t wanna risk it!” Tina pleaded, trying to sit up while he was still inside her. “Can you stop?” Seeing him not respond to her request Tina pushed against his chest. “Stop!” As if unfazed by this sudden resistance Graves simply grabbed Tina’s wrists and pressed them into the desk on either side of her body. She kicked her legs and tried to make it as difficult for him to continue as he could.   
“Please stop! I don’t want to do this anymore!” Panic grew exponentially inside her chest.   
“Shut up!” Percival spat.   
“No! Let me go!” Tina screamed. “Help!”    
“For god’s sake, Tina.” He let go of one of her wrists for a moment so he could tap his wand to her cheek. “Oscausi.” He replaced his wand and took hold of Tina’s flailing arm as she let out a final panicked scream as her lips sealed shut. Tina felt like someone was sewing her mouth closed and she threw her head from side to side as began to thrash her body, begging him to stop.   
“Mmmm!” Tina’s scream echoed through the inside of her cheeks.   
“Shut up, Tina! I’m almost done!” Tina felt her wrists chafing against his grip. _  
Please let it be over soon_. She thought. She just thought they would have a bit of fun together and she trusted that he respected her limits but obviously not anymore. Did he ever?

When she finally looked up, his seed littered her stomach. He pulled out, just like he said he would. He was staring right at her. He brushed his fingers across her lips and the curse was released. Tina gasped for air as if she had been suffocated. Graves slowly uncurled his fingers from around her wrists and stepped back, redressing himself. Without looking back at her, Percival stalked over to the door,   
“My apartment. Tomorrow night. I’ll make it up to you, if you behave yourself.” Tina heard every word but lay frozen on his desk, legs dangling off the edge like a ragdoll. The door closed behind him and he left her alone, naked and humiliated.


	4. Crossing the Line

Tina arrived home completely embarrassed but doing her best to conceal it. She put up every protective barrier in her mind in attempt keep Queenie from investigating her feelings and thoughts.   
“Hey Teen.” Queenie beamed as Tina walked through the door.   
“Hey.” Tina replied, avoiding eye contact. Queenie sensed unease.   
“You okay?” She probed.   
“Yeah.” Tina said right away before shutting herself away in the bathroom, leaving Queenie alone on the other side of the door, frowning.

The mirror stared back at Tina as she stripped out of her clothes. Fresh tears dripped down her face as she examined her reflection. Light red bruises had begun to form on her wrists and hips. Her eyes were still swollen from fighting her tears during her ordeal.   
“I’m so pathetic…” She whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.   
“Teen, are you alright in there?” Queenie’s soft voice asked through the door. Tina sniffled and splashed water across her face.   
“I’m fine, Queen.” She called back.   
“You don’t sound fine.” Queenie said, careful not to make Teen any more upset.   
“It was just… an incident at work, hun. Nothing you need to worry about, okay?” Tina lied. She was thankful that it was Friday and she wouldn’t have to go to work in the morning.

_Look at you._ Tina thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. _You’re pathetic and needy._ She knew she wasn’t ready to cast Graves out of her life. _Maybe I was asking for it?_ She flicked her nipples and watched them pebble up, ready to be touched.   
“Ugh!” She was so conflicted. “I’ll decide what to do tomorrow…” She told her reflection.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

The sun cast it’s morning glare into the Goldstein’s kitchen as Tina sipped her morning coffee. Queenie slipped her arms around her sister’s stomach from behind and gave her a gentle squeeze.   
“Morning.” Queenie said.   
“Hi there.” Tina replied stroking one of Queenie’s hands, accepting the comfort.   
“I was planning to go shopping over at Macy’s today. Do you want anything, Teen?” She offered. Tina smiled,  
“No thanks, Queen. You have fun out there. Are you goin’ with anyone? You know I don’t like ya goin’ alone.”   
“Yeah, uh huh. I’m heading out with Peggy in a minute.” Queenie said.   
“Good.” Tina hummed.

Queenie let go and began to head for the door.  
“Oh, Queenie?” Tina made her decision, “I have to go into the office tonight so I won’t be home until late.”   
“Oh, okay honey… see you later then.” Queenie said. “Love you.”   
“Love you too, bub.” Tina smiled, letting her sister head off to have some retail therapy.  

\-----=-= O =-=-----

It was after six in the evening when Tina left the apartment. She was dressed in a pair of trousers and a lacy white blouse. She pulled on a light blue coat and was sure to place her golden necklace around her neck. She was so nervous, but her infatuation for Percival was consuming her. She wanted to please him, but she vowed that she would stand up for herself if her ever tried anything again.

 

“Good evening, Tina.” Graves said after opening his door to the young woman.   
“Hi.” Tina replied, stepping inside.   
“Let me take your coat.” Percival suggested, but Tina crossed her arms.   
“No, it’s alright.” She said.   
“Oh, well I’ve made some tea. Would you like a cup?” Tina was grateful that the gentleman had returned.   
“Yes, please.” She said as she followed him over to the dining table. An ornate tea pot with matching cups was set out. Tea already poured. A tray of biscuits also on display.

Graves pulled out a seat for Tina and she sat down. Once he was opposite her at the end of the table, her pushed her teacup towards her and sighed.   
“Tina, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour yesterday.” She nodded and lifted the cup to her lips. “I acted out of line and should have respected your wishes.” Tina gulped down a sip of tea before replying.   
“Thank you. You did startle me quite a bit.” She said. “I… I was terrified.” She took another sip. Graves reached out and softly touched her hand that was resting on the table.   
“There’s no need for that anymore.” Tina looked down at her hand and then back up to Graves.   
“Oh.” Tina shivered, uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away with the excuse of grabbing a biscuit. She took a rectangular shaped one and quickly bit into it as Graves opened his mouth to speak again.   
“You liked it though, didn’t you?” He said as Tina swallowed another sip of tea.

Tina quickly rose from the table.   
“I am going to go now, Mr Graves.” She said sternly, setting down her cup and making her way towards the door.   
“Alright then, my dear…” His words became gargled in her ears as she took a firm hold on the door handle. A panging in her head suddenly erupted and her sight became burry. Her limbs went lax and she lost her grip on the door handle, collapsing to the floor.

Graves slowly stood up and made his way over to her. He scooped his hands under her armpits and dragged her across the floor.   
“Stop!” She grunted, struggling just enough to free herself of his grip. She fell forward onto the floor and tried to crawl towards the door.   
“I don’t think so, little one.” Graves said, grabbing her by the ankle. He pulled her into the bedroom and heaved her up onto the bed.   
“Please stop! I need to go home!” Tina cried, fighting against the drug that had invaded her system. He must have used the tea to get it into her. _So stupid!_ she thought as she fought frailly against him.  
“Shhh…” He placed a finger to her lips as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “You’re safe with me now, kitten.” Tina feebly moved her limbs as they weakened by the second. Graves held her down as the last bit of fight faded from her form. “You’re mine.”


	5. Control

Percival admired his efforts. His prey’s chin had dropped to her chest as soon as he let go of her hair. He finished securing the ropes that held her wrists behind the back of the chair she was bound to. He had tied her ankles to the seats legs and had removed her jacket and shoes, leaving them neatly placed at the foot of the bed. Finally, he had looped ropes around her torso to keep her spine pressed against the straight wooden back of the chair.

Graves knelt down on the ground opposite his captive. She began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted as she struggled to adjust to the morning’s harsh sunlight creeping though the window.  
“Percival...” She croaked, her mind was hazy. She went to rub her forehead but was stopped by the restraints. Graves chuckled as she had a brief moment of panicked struggling.  
“Shhh...” he pressed a finger to his lips and Tina shot him a confused and frightened look.  
“Mr Graves, you need to let me go... right now! I... I am an auror!” Tina stuttered.  
“No Tina, you are staying right here.” He replied.  
“My sister... she will be able to hear me and she will know something’s wrong.” Tina tried to dissuade him from doing anything else.  
“The blonde bombshell who delivers the coffee will only hear you if you scream, and that’s something you’re not going to do, isn’t it kitten?”  
“Don’t call me that!” Tina spat, disgusted. She opened her mouth to scream. Graves watched the sound boil in her throat and just before she was able to release it, he pounced. Clasping one hand over her mouth and one hand on her neck, he held her in his tight grip. Her scream was muffled against his palm and her whole body shook as she struggled against him.

He enjoyed the sensation of psychically restricting her as opposed to using his magic. It gave him a rush of adrenaline that he would never experience in day-to-day life.  
“Tina.” He whispered sternly. Her cheeks grew red and her tears threatened to fall from her bottom eyelids. He squished her cheeks with his fingers. “I need to go out for a couple of hours and I need to know that you aren’t going anywhere.”  
“Please let me go!” Tina struggled to say as he contorted her face. From his pocket he pulled a thick piece of cloth. “Don’t!” Tina panicked, predicting what he was going to do. He tilted her head back with one hand and pushed the material past her teeth before gripping an edge with each hand. He pushed downward using the gag to keep her looking at the ceiling. Tina moaned and her throat throbbed as she struggled to swallow. He tied the cloth ends together behind her head before clasping a hand on each side of her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“Behave while I am gone... or you will be punished.” He said. Tina angrily growled at him as he turned to leave her where the chair sat entrance of his walk in wardrobe. He tapped his wand on the wall and with a waving motion he cast a blue barrier around the room that quickly faded into the air.  
“I’ve soundproofed the room, kitten. Your sister will not hear you.” Tina let out a long scream through her gag as Graves gently closed the door behind him.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Within seconds of the door closing Tina let out a desperate cry, trying to form her sister’s name with her screams. She pulled against the ropes, causing them to chafe at her wrists and ankles. She lent forward the best she could until all her weight was resting on her feet. She grunted as she rocked the chair back and forth. She extended her toes and eventually she was balancing on the balls of her feet.

She did her best to shimmy forwards until she was out of the wardrobe. Her core muscles ached at the sudden strain as she slowly crept into the bedroom. She decided that getting to the window would be her best option, hoping that someone would be able to see her.

Her feet wobbled and she felt the chair falling backwards. All four feet were back on the ground and Tina let herself have a moment to breathe, trying not to panic. She could do this. She heaved the back legs back off the floor and continued towards the window. But, as she tried to turn the corner around the bed she lost her balance and the chair fell forwards. She was in free-fall before her shoulder drove into the carpet. Her knees and her shoulders absorbed the impact but her head flopped onto the floor, sending hair over her face.   
“Ugh!” She let out as she tugged on the bindings of her wrists. They were firmly secured behind her. The only thing keeping her chest of the floor were the ropes that held her to the chair.

Tina could feel her face going red, embarrassed that her captor will return and see her in her failed escape attempt, bottom raised in the air. Her mind began to wander to all the things he could do to her when he came back. Would he hurt her? What does he want? If it’s money, she certainly doesn’t have it. Her body began to ache in its awkward position and she let out a long frustrated scream.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

It was hours before Tina’s heard the front door click open. She sighed and resigned herself that he was going to find her like this. The bedroom door swung open and she heard Graves enter. She couldn’t see him from her position but her face went bright red regardless.   
“Well, well. Look what you’ve done to yourself.” He chuckled, deliberately keeping himself from her field of vision.   
“Mmph…” Tina moaned; a wordless request for help. He made his way over to her and took her by the hips from behind. He dug his fingers in and used her hip bones as leverage to pull her up. Tina let out a pained grunt as she was set upright again.   
“I expected nothing less from my little pet.” Percival said, placing himself on her lap with a leg either side of her. “You’re a fighter.” Tina tried to turn her face away from him but he took a fistful of her hair and directed her to look at him. “I’ve informed your sister that you have been whisked away on an urgent mission and that you may not return for weeks.” He stared at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Tina’s eyes widened in fear before her brow furrowed into anger. She bucked her hips up at him and he laughed at her feeble struggle.   
“Which means…” He began, drawing his face closer to hers. “I can do whatever I want with you, for as long as I want to.” Tina pulled her eyes away from his and stared blankly at the wall. “Oh, Tina. It won’t be all bad. I promise.” She shut her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. Tears of self-pity and fear. Graves could smell it on her. He reached down between her legs and began to unbutton her trousers.   
“Hummph!” Tina protested but he already had his fingers pressed against her panties. He playfully felt her and watched her squirm. After only a few seconds he stopped, admiring the effect his actions had on her. A few seconds of torment and she was shivering, tears spilling from her eyes.

“It’s alright, my dear. You’ll learn to enjoy it.” He purred.   
“No!” She tried to say, turning her face away. Graves admired her spirit.   
“Yes.” He pulled her face into his chest and stroked the back of her head, offering genuine comfort. “Yes, you will.”


	6. Sustenance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the sections in this chapter is loosely based on a scene from the film "Labor Day" Starring Kate Winslet and Josh Brolin.

Tina’s chair was lifted off the ground and Graves carried her into the kitchen. She was surprised by his strength; carrying the chair along with her dead weight on top of it. He put her down next to the stove. Tina looked out the window to see the afternoon sun slowly setting in the west.  
“Are you hungry, pet?” Percival asked. Tina did not want to co-operate with whatever he was doing, but her stomach rumbled before she could respond. “I asked you a question, Tina.” He said. She slowly nodded, avoiding eye contact with him.

“I’m going to remove the gag now.” Percival said, staring over her. “If you try to scream, there will be no food or water, am I understood?” Tina nodded again, her throat desperately dry. Graves pulled the cloth from her mouth and a string of saliva slapped onto her chin. She ran her tongue over the inside of her mouth for the first time in hours and Grave’s took his handkerchief and wiped her spit from her face.  
“Thanks…” She mouthed, grateful that she still had some dignity in his eyes. 

Graves waltzed over to his radio and switched it on. It crackled to life and Tina could hear that the evening bulletin had just begun. She watched her captor collect utensils from around the kitchen before igniting the stove. He placed a medium sized pot on one of the flames and poured milk into the dish. As he waited to it to boil he stroked Tina’s hair without looking at her. As much as she wanted to protest, she was starving and was desperate for something to eat.  
“Would you like some water, kitten?” Graves asked, pushing a section of her hair behind her ear.  
“Yes please, sir…” Tina replied, knowing he would want her to use her manners.

As requested, Percival took a clear glass from the shelf and held it under the tap. Slowly, he turned the water on and watched Tina as her mouth grew wet with anticipation. When the cup was full he turned off the faucet and walked back over to her, careful not to spill any. He stood over her and smiled. He held the glass to his own lips and took a large gulp. Tina’s lips parted in disappointment and she let out a breathless sigh. Why was he being cruel over a simple this such as water? Just when she thought he would drink it all he lowered it to her level. There was about two mouthfuls of water left. He held it to her lips and he slowly tipped it backwards allowing her to shift her chin upwards to catch the water. She gulped it down and spilt a little out the sides of the glass because Percival did not give her a break. She offered a grateful expression as he returned to the stove. The milk had come to a boil.

Tina watched as he added clams, butter, salt and pepper to the pot. He stirred it for a moment before he left it to simmer. He paid her no mind as he walked into his bedroom to change. Tina looked around his apartment while he was gone. On the table sat a small bouquet of white flowers. He had a large bookcase filled with novels of many colours. On his kitchen counter sat the keys to his apartment. She looked to the door and saw it had three separate locking devices on it. To keep her in, she guessed. She looked back to the keys and saw a cylindrical shaped parcel beside them. She assumed it was her wand. It was only a few feet away from her but she had no hope of reaching it. Figures.

Percival returned in more casual clothing and tended to the stove. Turning off the flame and removed the pot. He poured the contents into a white ceramic bowl and took a spoon from the top draw. He placed the clam broth on the bench beside Tina before grabbing a chair for himself to sit on. He drew one close and sat, folding one leg on top of the other before retrieving the broth and holding it in his palm. He scooped up a spoonful and gently blew on it to cool it down. Then, to Tina’s surprise, he held it out to her. She leant her head forward and slowly parted her lips. He slid the spoon between them and let her take the broth from him. It was good, but she wasn’t prepared to compliment him. He drew the spoon back and took more broth from the bowl. The meat was tender and it was simple enough not to upset Tina’s nervous stomach. Once half the bowl had been consumed Grave was obviously growing tired of Tina’s slow mouthfuls because he set the dish aside and began to untie her feet from the chair. She was surprised, but she felt a fresh pang of fear fill her. What was he planning?

The last thing he untied her Tina’s wrists and once he had done it he kept an iron grip on them as he made her stand up. She resisted a little as he began to pull her back towards the bedroom.  
“Stop!” She said quietly. “Please, let go!” He tightened his grip on her wrist and grabbed her waist with his other hand. She tried to pull away but he had hold of her. Once they were in the bedroom he closed the door and flipped the lock into place. He let go of her allowed her retreat to one of the side walls.  
“I have something for you.” He said. “But you need to take off your clothes.” Tina looked back at him defiantly.  
“I don’t want to play anymore of your games, Mr Graves.” She spat.  
“Take off your clothes, Tina.” He repeated.  
“No.” She folded her arms.  
“Take off your clothes.” His voice was more stern.  
“I said no!” She made direct eye contact with him.  
“I won’t ask again.” He said quietly. Tina remained still, her arms protectively across her chest.

He drew his wand and pointed it at her chest. With a flick downwards Tina’s shirt split in-two and fell to the floor. Another flick and her trousers were ripped to shreds. Tina panicked and covered herself with her long arms. Percival made a stabbing gesture with his wand and Tina’s panties were shredded and the front clasp of her bra snapped before the straps were severed. Her undergarments joined the rest of her clothing on the floor and Tina shivered as she turned away from him in fear. He looked at her butt cheeks and the smooth skin of the back of her legs, violating her with his eyes. He knew she was frozen, so he began to walk over to her.  
“I have this for you, kitten. I hope you like it.” He revealed a navy blue slip with thin straps and an open back. “Put it on for me.”

Desperate to no longer be naked she took it from him and pulled it over her head. He took in the view of her tits before she re-covered herself with the silk material.  
“You look beautiful.” He said, taking her shaking hands in his own.  
“No I don’t…” Tina said but he did not take notice as he leant in and kissed her on the neck. He nipped at her ear and ran his hands down her body. The slip finished on her mid-thigh. He pushed the left side up to her hip with his hand and rubbed her soft skin. She pushed his had away.  
“Stop.” She said, her eyes glazed.  
“Come on, kitten.” He soothed. “I can make you feel better.” He drove his leg up to her crotch and Tina’s pushed at his chest. He took a step back and scoffed at her physical resistance.  
“Do you want to play rough?” He asked, his voice frightening. Tina shook her head and again brought her arms protectively in front of her.

“I think you do.” He pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up off the ground. He threw her onto the bed before leaping on top of her. She kicked between his legs and for a moment he collapsed on top of her. She almost pulled herself out from underneath him but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down.  
“Get off me!” She yelled as he managed to grab both of her wrists with one hand and bury them in the mattress to the right side of her body. She watched helplessly as he pulled his cock out of his trousers and spread her legs with his knees. “No, please don’t!” She cried. Graves slipped himself inside her and Tina threw her head back in pain, unprepared for the sudden invasion.  
“Stoo-o-o-p! She sobbed, her chest rising and falling at an increasingly fast pace. He kissed her on the chest and neck as he pounded in and out of her. He tried to kiss her on the lips but she bit him. He released a huge smack onto her face and she let out a pained scream. He let go of her hands momentarily and she managed to hook her fingers into his hair. She pushed his head away from her before elbowing him in the nose. He quickly extracted himself from her and used his brute strength to push her onto her stomach. He pulled her arms behind her back and secured them in his grip using one of his large hands. He was sitting on her just below her bottom, using his legs to keep hers from kicking up at him. With his free hand he pushed her face into the pillow. Air couldn’t reach her airways and her body began to jolt.  
“Do you want to breathe?” Graves yelled at her, his nose bleeding from where she hit him.  
“Ahhhhahhhh!” Tina squirmed breathlessly, her chest contorting as she searched for air. He pulled her head up for a moment, allowing her to gasp for air before burying her face in the pillow again.  
“Then you need to stop fighting me!” He yelled again. Starving her body of air, Graves watched as her natural reaction to freeze kicked in. She stopped struggling and he released her head, allowing her to turn to the side and gasp for breath. She coughed and her tear soaked cheeks were purple.

Percival reached under his pillow and pulled out a length of rope which he tied around her arms where he held them, wrists to opposite elbows. Tina continued to sob as he bound her feet together and bent her knees so he could connect the ropes holding her arms to those securing her ankles. He rolled her onto her side and left her when he was satisfied she wasn’t going anywhere.  
“I’m disappointed, kitten.” Tina’s sobs quietened. “You do look stunning like that though.”  
“I will get out if here, you bastard…” She said quietly between sobs.  
“You can believe that if it makes you feel better.” Graves replied, “But I don’t see that happening any time soon.”


	7. Guests

Tina lay on the bed for hours after Graves has left for work. Her body was sore and she felt herself weakening. He had untied her from her bonds of the evening and simply left her behind a well-locked door. She felt numb, watching the shadows of the day stretch over the wallpaper. A solitary tear made its way down her face as she thought about how her own actions had led to this.   
_I’m sorry, Queenie…_ She thought. She looked to the clock on the bedside table as saw it was almost five in the afternoon. Her stomach rumbled – she hadn’t eaten since Percival fed her the previous evening and before that it had been almost a full day.

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and pressed her bare feet into the carpet. She used all her effort to stand. She took deep breaths and made her way over to the window. She pressed her palms to the glass and started outside. A low fog had settled over the city, meaning she couldn’t see across to the apartments on the other side of the street. Her heart dropped, realising that no one would be able to see her either.

“Ahh!” Anger fuelled her as she smashed her fist to the glass, leaving behind a deep crack. “Fuck!” She screamed as the skin on her hand split open. She punched the window again and the glass weakened. Tina cradled her hand as blood dripped down onto the carpet. She laughed mindlessly for a moment, realising her dilemma. She absent-mindedly drew designs of blood on her chest as she slummed under the partially broken window. The room was too high up to risk jumping, and she didn’t have a death wish. She was determined to escape, but her mind was too clouded to formulate a plan.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

Graves got back only a few minutes later. He found Tina dazed and laying on the floor of the bedroom.   
“Tina!” He saw blood covering her chest and the broken window above her. “What have you done?” Tina ignored him. He raced over to her and brought her into his arms.   
“Get… off… me.” She said feebly. Graves quickly found the cuts on her hand and healed them with a quick spell. He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. He lifted the nightgown over her shoulders and switched on the shower. He gently guided her in and assisted her to rub the blood from her skin.   
“Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked. Tina shrugged. He turned off the water and took her hand, pulling her from the shower. He wrapped a towel over her shoulders and she stared blankly into his eyes.   
“I want to go home.” She whispered, tears in her eyes. Graves ignored the comment.   
“Get dressed, I’m leaving something on the bed for you.” He said, “I have guests joining us tonight.”   
“Guests?” Tina said, shocked. But, Graves had already left her.

A floor length emerald gown lay on the end of the bed. It had one sleeve and a slit running up one side of the skirt. She wondered for a moment if he would allow her to have her underwear back. Deciding it wasn’t worth asking she slipped into the silk dress. She put on the pair of black heels that sat beside it and turned to the bedroom door. She gave three loud knocks and soon Graves let her out.

“You look stunning.” He said, scooping an arm around her hips. “I have one final touch.” He led her to the dining table where a medium sized box lay. He flipped it open to reveal a jewelled necklace. He picked it up and fastened it around her neck. “Now you’re perfect...” He stepped back to admire her. She frowned at him.   
“Please let me go home.” Tina begged. He took her by the wrist.   
“No.” he replied. “If you make any trouble tonight…” He looked at her right in the eyes, “You won’t like what happens next. So sit quietly and look pretty.” He gave her a tap on the cheek before pushing her into an armchair.

 

There was a rap on the door and Grave’s face lit up. He answered and two young men strode through the door frame. One was blonde and the other had bright orange hair. They eyed Tina eagerly. Graves placed a possessive hand on her shoulder as he spoke to them in a foreign language. Tina recognised it as German, but she couldn’t understand a word.

After about half an hour of Grave sitting beside her with a hand on her knee he got up to use the restroom, leaving her alone with his guests. She immediately got up and dashed for the door. She pulled on the door handle but it wouldn’t budge.   
“Was macht Sie?” One of the men said. Tina fiddled with the locks but nothing moved. The blonde man put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Good?” He asked her.   
“Help…” Tina said softly.   
“Hilfe?” He replied. “Sie sagte, sie brauche Hilfe…”   
“Okay.” The other man said. “Calm, okay?” He tried to say to her.   
“I am a prisoner here.” Tina said, trying to get though the language barrier.   
“Prisoner?” They were confused. Tina gestured by putting her wrists together.   
“Häftling!” The red haired man said.   
“I have to go!” Tina pointed to the door. One of the men drew his wand, prepared to unlock the door.   
“Nein!” The blonde man said, taking Tina by the wrist and pulling her away from the door.   
“No, please!” Tina protested.

Graves returned to the room and the man pulled Tina into a headlock.  
“Warum ist diese Frau hier?” He said angrily.   
“Keine Sorge, mein Freund” Grave’s replied, raising his hands.  
“Halten Sie sie hier?” The other man said.   
“Tina. Come here.” Graves said, holding out his hand. Tina shook her head. “Now.” The blonde man tightened his grip around Tina’s neck.

“Supify!” Graves knocked him backwards before doing the same to the red haired man. Tina scurried into the corner. He collected the men’s wands. While he was distracted Tina lunged for the package containing what she believed to be her wand on the bench.   
“Stop!” Grave’s shouted. She ripped open the wrappings and pulled out a set of candles.   
“Shit!” She said, throwing them at the man lunging towards her. She ran to the door and slammed her shoulder into the wood.   
“Let me out, Graves!” She yelled.   
“Never!” He caught her.   
“Queenie! I’m here!” Tina screamed, remembering that she wasn’t in the soundproof room. Graves pressed her against the wall with his body and she fought him viscously, a fresh surge of adrenaline pumping though her. She kicked between his legs and scratched at his face. She managed to draw blood and he grunted in pain. He moved his leg and swept her feet out from under her, crashing them both to the floor.

Tina swung herself on top of him and pressed her fingers around his throat. She only had hold of him for a moment before he hit her across the side of the head, sending her sideways. He clambered on top of her, scrambling to take hold of her wrists. She cried as she continued to fight him.   
“Get off me, fucker!” She spat up at his face. “I’m not you’re plaything! Queenie!”   
“Shut up!” He yelled back.   
“No! Get the fuck off!” She bucked her hips up at him.  
“Do you want to be tied up, slut?” He hissed. Tina grunted in effort as she tried to free herself of his grip. “You’ve left me no choice.” She was fighting to much for him to try to restrain her manually so he pulled his wand from his belt and tapped her chest. Black vines snaked their way around Tina’s body and tightened with every movement she made against them. She fell silent as he sealed her lips closed but tears continued to trail down her face into her hairline.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

“Teenie?” Queenie woke with a start, hearing her sister’s voice calling out. She closed her eyes and listened more intensely. She blocked out all neighbouring sounds and tried to isolate her sister’s screams. It sounded as though she was fighting somebody.   
_“Get off me”_ She could hear her more clearly, then she heard another voice with her.   
_“Shut up!”_  Who was that? It was a male voice.   
“Tina!” She called out into the void. “I’m going to find you!”


	8. Address

Tina woke up in the early hours of the morning, laying in Grave’s empty bed. The covers were drawn back on his side, so he obviously resided there that night. Her limbs felt so heavy, like concrete had been poured into them. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, willing herself to swing her legs off the side of the bed. Slowly, her feet met the ground and she moaned in pain as her body’s aches made themselves known.

She heard sounds coming from the kitchen – He was home. Tina shuffled over to the bedroom door and placed her hand on the wood. She leant all her weight against it as she tried to hold back her sobs. She wished more than anything that she was back in her sister’s arms, safe from the monster that was keeping her captive.

Her thin fingers gripped the door handle but as she went to turn it, it was pushed open from the other side.  
“You’re awake!” Graves strode into the room. Tina retreated away from him for a moment before trying to charge past him.  
“Let me out of here!” She yelled as he grabbed her by the biceps and swung her into the wall. He pressed her back against the wallpaper and drove his hips against her pelvis as her calculated his next move, leaning in to smell her hair.  
“Tell me to kiss you.” He said. Tina’s face contorted into a disgusted snarl before she spat on his cheek. “Say, ‘kiss me’ Tina.” When he sensed her disobedience he pulled her away from the wall before slamming her into it again with a loud thud. “SAY IT!” He yelled.  
“Kiss me…” Tina whimpered, her head throbbing from hitting the wall. She hooked her hands up to grab his forearms in a desperate attempt to stop him as he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against hers. His tongue forced it’s way passed her lips and ran across the outside of her teeth.  
“Tell me to fuck you.” Graves ordered. Tina shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“I don’t wanna…” She whispered.  
“I said, tell me to fuck you!” He repeated.  
“Please don’t! Percival you know this is-“ he clasped one hand over her mouth allowing her to use one arm to push against him. He moved is head so he could whisper in her ear.  
“Say it, Tina. You slut, you know you want it!” His fowl words penetrated her ears and she squirmed in his arms.  
“Let go of me…” She whispered, pushing her nails into his neck. Graves adjusted is strategy and took hold of Tina’s fragile neck with both his hands. She grabbed his wrists but he was still too strong for her.

Without squeezing, he asked her again.  
“Tell me to do it and the suffering will end.”  
“I don’t believe you!” Tina kicked her knee between his legs and he doubled over for a moment, grunting in pain but not letting go of the throat. He began to tighten his grip.  
“Yeah, you’re right not to believe me, kitten! So tell me to fuck you and then I’ll kill you and be done with it!”  
“Ah stop!” Tina choked, beginning to panic. Her vison began to blur and she reached out to try and attack his face but he had her at arm’s length, and his arms were longer. Her eyes began to throb and she could no longer feel her tongue. Her face was turning purple.  
“That’s it…” Graves said. Just as Tina felt like she was about to slip out, she managed to choke out two words.  
“Fuck me…”

Instantly, his grip loosened and he allowed her to drop to the ground. Tina gasped for air and tried to stabilise herself on all fours. It was only a few seconds before she heard his belt buckle loosen and his trousers drop to his knees. She meekly tried to crawl away but he caught her by the hips and pulled her back across the carpet towards him, burning her knees. He hooked one arm under her belly to keep her close before flicking his fingers against her clit, forcing an involuntary reaction.

When he felt like she was ready he slipped one finger inside her entrance and pumped them back and forth before adding a second. He enjoyed the pained whimpers she let out as she dropped her head to the carpet as well and took what he was giving without protest. He felt her walls loosening and took the opportunity to force himself inside her. The suddenly larger cylinder caused Tina to whine louder and he moved both his hands to her hips as they both bucked against each other. Overwhelmed and overstimulated, Graves came inside her with a joyous shout while Tina screamed a painful climax into the grey carpet.

He withdrew himself and left Tina on the floor to recover.  
“I hope we get a little baby out of this endeavour.” He said plainly. Normally, Tina would have retorted with a comeback, but she was too exhausted and traumatised to say anything. She just lay there on his bedroom floor, slip hiked up around her hips.

\-----=-= O =-=-----

“Soooo… Teen hasn’t been on assignment the last couple of days?” Queenie pressed the MACUSA officer for details.  
“Nope, Goldstien has reported in but there were never any notes and she never did it herself.” The woman replied. She read her mind and saw that Percival Graves had been reporting in for her and telling the official not to tell anyone in exchange for a make out session in the back on an elevator.

Queenie gasped and immediately walked off. She found herself at Tina’s desk on her way out and casually searched her draws for anything useful. To her surprise, she came across a note addressed to her sister in scrawly handwriting.

_My office, 4pm. Don’t be late.  
\- P.G._

“Graves…” Queenie whispered. It had to be him. She always felt uncomfortable around that man. Now all she had to do was find his address.

“Hey so do you know what Director Graves’ personal address is?” She repeated many times that afternoon.  
  
“No, why the hell would I know that?”  
“Stop dreaming, Queenie.”  
“That’s basically classified information.”

Suddenly an idea struck her and she raced to an elevator.  
“Mail room please, Red.”

 

Queenie raced in and looked for a target. She locked in on a teenage boy, still with pimples on his cheeks and called him over.  
“Hi!” She smiled gleefully. “I am Director Graves’ personal assistant and I’m here to collect his personal mail.” She grinned, hoping to charm the boy.  
“Kay.” He said, smiling shyly back before shuffling to a pigeon hole in the wall and returning with a small stack of oddly shaped envelopes.  
“I need to see your ID card.” He said, with an embarrassed look. Queenie fumbled around pretending to search her pockets.  
“Oh silly me. I must have left it at home. You can just give ‘em to me it’s no trouble.”  
“Uhh, I might need to check with my superior.”  
“No!” Queenie searched his mind for anything useful. “Give me the papers or I’ll report you for keeping those documents when they were supposed to be shredded!” She threatened.  
“How did you…?” He placed the envelopes on the table and she quickly scooped them up.  
“Thanks hun! You have a swell day now!” She giggled as she jotted out of the room.

She looked down to the first envelope and saw exactly what she needed.  

_Unit 7a_  
_154 East 80th Street_  
 _New York City_


End file.
